


Gifset: Lee x Tonny

by Emergencytrap



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Pusher (Refn Movies), The Big C (TV)
Genre: Bottom Lee, Gifset, M/M, Sex, Top Tonny, rare meat fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emergencytrap/pseuds/Emergencytrap
Summary: GIFSET: Lee Fallon (The Big C) x Tonny (Pusher)"So, are you ready to make me feel good?"





	Gifset: Lee x Tonny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the gifs are not mine, im just the curator

  
  



End file.
